


Magical

by brumalbreeze



Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “Oh man,” Cater giggled as he tapped his magical pen on the doorknob and listened to it unlock, “we’re so dead if Riddle-kun catches us.”(Very soft and very sweet TreyCater drabble with a dash of stargazing.)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795285
Kudos: 57





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, ["Magical."](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1273641763358400517?s=20)

“Oh man,” Cater giggled as he tapped his magical pen on the doorknob and listened to it unlock, “we’re so dead if Riddle-kun catches us.” His green eyes flashed with mischief as he glanced back at his partner-in-crime.

“Then hurry up and keep quiet,” Trey laughed, peeking behind his shoulder conspiratorially.

“Okay, we’re in!” Cater said, pushing the door to the rooftop open. “Or out, I guess. Anyway, let’s go!”

The muggy summer air didn’t offer much respite from the heat, but at least it was less stale what was inside the dorms. Cater sucked in a lungful of the night air and sighed happily. He stretched his arms above his head and grinned.

Trey looked up at the sky. Thanks to how dark it was around them, the stars were starkly visible above them. And luckily for them, it was a clear night. As cliché as it sounded, it was almost magical how close the sparkling stars felt.

“This is awesome!” Cater exclaimed in an undertone. “We’ll be able to see the meteor shower perfectly tonight.”

“Yeah.”

“C’mon! Let’s sit down.” Without waiting for him, Cater found a nice spot by the building and sat. He leaned back on the wall, took out his phone, and pointed it at the sky.

Trey sat next to him and peered at his phone screen too, but it showed nothing but dark graininess.

“Hmm… I knew it wouldn’t show up well, but it’s still a shame I can’t take a picture of the sky right now…” Cater lowered his phone with a pout. “Well, I guess I can’t really upload it on Magicam anyway, since Riddle-kun’d definitely behead us if he found out we were out here at this hour.” He laughed and swiped on his screen so it switched to the inner camera. “I guess I’ll just have to save this memory all for myself! Let’s take a picture, Trey-kun.”

Trey reached out and covered his phone with his hand.

“Huh?” Cater looked at him, eyes wide with shock. The night sky reflected beautifully in them.

“I want you all to myself too, you know?” he said with a smile. Trey placed his other hand against Cater’s jaw and leaned in.

“Trey-ku…?”

Their lips touched just as the first shooting star streaked across the summer sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, this turned out a lot sweeter than I thought it would be when I first started writing it. I'm quite fond of it, actually! C=
> 
> Need me or not, I'll be on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind/). It's been a while since I held my last Restless brumal Hours (when you can request a drabble from me), but if you're lucky, you might catch me when I'm offering to do these little fics! And even if you don't, you'll still be able to enjoy the Awesome TreyCater and DeuAce art I RT, so it's a win-win situation! For me, anyway. Lol


End file.
